A Story of Silver
by FallenShadowGod
Summary: The Dragon of Asphodel is a powerful ghost, but it wont speak to, or interact with anyone, including Hades. But when a new son of Hades is found with odd powers over the elements, the Dragon decides to finally reveal it's motives to this child of the Underworld. Ancient beings begin to rise, and it's all up to this boy to stop them. His name is Silver. This is his Story.


**For the record, this is my first time writing on Fanfiction, or any other website, so I'm super new at this. For now, this will be a test, to see if people like this weird idea for a story that I've had in my head for a while now. I don't speak English very well, so I'm sorry in advance for any spelling or grammar mistakes. If this actually becomes a full time story, it will have VERY slow updates, probably once every couple of weeks, as I am a busy person, and I am going to be starting my Junior year in high school as soon as school starts back up. Hope you guys enjoy!**

 **\- FSG**

* * *

He didn't know his real name, for all he knew he had never even had one. He never knew his father, and his mother was murdered in the middle of the night when he was 2 years old, her body burned to erase all evidence. The people that he met called him "Demon" or "Monster" or sometimes "Freak". The ones that seemed only to care even the slightest called him Silver. Perhaps it was because of his eyes. They were a beautiful metallic silver, and if you looked hard enough, they seemed to swirl and glow.

He had pitch black hair, and slightly tanned skin. If you ever caught him shirtless, he had rippling, rock hard muscles and a six pack. His chest, stomach, and back were covered in scars, visible white marks on his dark skin. He always wore black, in every way he could. Currently he wore a black pullover hoodie, black jeans, and black Nikes, all of which he stole the day prior.

He was in a dark alley in Manhattan, slowly muching on a piece of KFC chicken, a leg to be exact. The man whom he stole it from had punched him, and his shoulder still ached.

See, if you didn't know, there was something... _off_ about Silver. He always had these weird dreams and visions about Greek mythology. He was always being chased by what he thought were monsters. Sometimes, it was a pack of large, black dogs with red eyes and rotten flesh. Sometimes it was big, seven foot tall men with only one eye.

Silver often had thoughts that maybe, somehow, the legends of Greek Mythology were real. Perhaps he was a famed demigod, a child of the gods. When he had thoughts like these, more of the "Monsters" began to appear. Sometimes, the shadows seemed to form around him, as if trying to protect him. He could never shake the feeling of being watched.

Once, when trying to steal food off a picnic table at a wedding, he ran ran into a man. The man smiled an apology, but his face turned into one of shock and horror once he looked at Silver. Silver could practically _feel_ the fear rolling off the man in giant waves. The man had proceeded to clench his fists, tears brimming his eyes, and tried to attack Silver, whispering "abomination". The shadows had wrapped around the man's hands, twisting his arms forcefully behind his back as Silver began to see red and black. The man had tried to scream. He only coughed up blood, and went limp.

He finished his piece of chicken, casting the bone off to the side. He stood, grimacing as his shoulder began to hurt more. He walked further down the alley, seeing an old mattress lying on the ground. He curled up on it, pulling his hood down over his eyes, and fell asleep.

In his dream, he saw himself standing atop a hill, his fists clenched and head bowed. His lips formed a snarl, and his teeth were pointed. His palms began to drip blood because his fingernails grew sharper. He growled and shook, his muscles tightening. A small ring of swirling flames circled him. The earth around him cracked, and rocks flew upward, defying gravity. Lightning struck him, covering his body in small arcs of electricity. He looked up at the sky and screamed, his eyes opened and the fire around him exploded in an all out inferno. The scary part? His eyes were blood red, with black slits down the middle. They swirled and glowed with absolute hatred and rage. His form shimmered like a ghost.

He woke to the sounds of fighting and growling. Standing up, he took in the situation. A boy, around 17 was fighting off large black dogs with a black sword. The turned to golden dust as he sliced through them. Silver slowly walked toward the boy in wonder.

He was inhumanly pale, with black hair and brown eyes. He wore black skinny jeans, black combat boots, and a black T-Shirt with skull designs. He turned towards Silver, his eyes narrowing. Silver couldn't help but notice how... _familiar_ the boy looked.

"Who are you?" The boy asked, confusion written in his voice. Silver said nothing.

"Hey, are you deaf? I asked you who you are." Silver finally responded.

"I have no real name, but you may call me Silver, as some others do. Who are you?"

The boy looked at him, eyes softening. He continued to look at him, wonder across his face.

"My name's Nico. Nico diAngelo. What all did you just see? With those dogs, I mean." The way he said dogs made Silver question who this boy really was, and what they were. He explained to the boy, Nico, that he watched him fight off the dogs, Hellhounds, with his sword. The boy's eyes narrowed again.

"Who are your parents?" He asked.

"I have none. I have never known my father, and my mother was killed when I was a baby." Nico asked him how old he was, Silver replying with 16. The boy then asked him what he knew of Greek Mythology. Silver's head began to swim. He informed Nico of everything.

"Ok, what I'm about to tell you will probably blow your mind. The Greek Gods are real. Demigods? Real. Everything is real. I happen to be a son of Hades. I can control the shadows, and some undead warriors and stuff. You're gonna have to come with me, to Camp Half-Blood. We can figure out who your godly parent is there."

Silver agreed, and held onto Nico's arm, as instructed. The shadows formed around the two, and for once, Silver felt at ease. The next thing he knew, he was on top of the hill from his dream.

"Welcome to camp, Silver. Follow me." They walked through the barrier, and a crowd of teenagers greeted them. He told them all his "name". They all gasped, looking above his head. A tall man, with the back end of a horse, Chiron he guessed, bowed and said:

"All hail Lord Silver, son of Hades." He looked at Nico, a smile across his face. Maybe, he had finally found a home among this world of heroes, gods, and monsters. Maybe, just maybe, people would finally accept him.

He is Silver, Son of Hades. This is his story.


End file.
